rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jacob175
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Arxus Rogue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dark Kyu (talk) 19:15, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Glad to see you. Thank you for your help editing and fixing the game's wiki site here. Hope we can make the game a lot better and improved. Dark Kyu (talk) 08:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Cryptogram puzzle Just saw your message. I can give you a clue and hopefully it helps. The key to figure out the message is to know where to look first and follow in a specific route. Dark Kyu (talk) 14:42, October 8, 2013 (UTC) About the bugs I just read your reports on the bugs. Thanks for telling about them. I'll try to fix these bugs and, once I have enough time, release a patch or at least a new version. I also just discovered an error when you'll face a later boss (no spoilers here). I forgot to get rid of 'Angry Boss' theme that's supposedly scrapped during the development. To fix this, you must make a copy of 'Uprising ~ Boss Battle Theme Extended' in the BGM file and rename it 'Angry Boss.'Dark Kyu (talk) 14:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC Videos Sorry for the late response, was pretty busy lately. Anyway, just read your post about the videos. I have to say, I'm really enjoying it and I'm curious to see what you choose in your current playthrough. I do hope you also enjoy making them. Thank you for the videos, I really appreciate it :) Dark Kyu (talk) 14:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Version 1.2. Beta Testing Hello there. I was wondering if you're interested in beta testing the game's Version 1.2. It is not complete, however, as it's only feature 7 chapters (the seventh chapter is only half complete though). Fortunately, I add a few new additional contents (such as the Date System) and new guild quests. Not to mention, balancing the status for each character a bit. It should be ready for beta testing near the end of February 2014. If you are interested in testing out, you can reply at my talk page. Hope to hear from you soon. Dark Kyu (talk) 12:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I have good news here. It's almost ready for beta testing. It should be ready, probably at February 22, 2014. Dark Kyu (talk) 15:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Version 1.2. beta test is ready Okay, it's finally ready. You can download the game through this link. Hope you like it and, more importantly, enjoy it. If you stumble across any bugs and like to give a few feedbacks on the game, you may post them at my user talk page. Thank you. Dark Kyu (talk) 01:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I've been meaning to ask you this. Have you finished testing the game? Care to give me some feedback so far and/or report some bugs? Thanks. Dark Kyu (talk) 09:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Error? I just saw the error picture posted from you. How did you get the error there? Dark Kyu (talk) 14:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Error I just read your post. And dang, I should've been more careful. Anyways, I should apologize too. The problem is that one shouldn't use the old save file from version 1.1., mostly because I added some new scripts in the game that it can corrupt the copied save file. Hence, you have to start out from a new save file. I should've mentioned that in the Notes. Don't worry, I had added some few twists and reduce the amount of required dialogue in Chapter 1. Hopefully, the next one you can use the current save file from version 1.2. if I'm not adding new scripts. Again, I apologize for that. Dark Kyu (talk) 23:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Error part 2 Oh snap. A little spoiler here. That was actually "Help Me, Professor Kokonoe" segment. Players will get that segment whenever they end up receiving a Bad Ending, which the girl with pink hair, Kokonoe, offer Kyuu (and the player indirectly) advice to get on the right path. Let's say I used the beginning of the game to test play the segment. To fix this, just download this file. Once you download it, replace all files in the Data file with the one you just downloaded. It should be able to fix that. Dark Kyu (talk) 08:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Save Issues in Winrar Hello, it's TheMightierWolf; I recently changed to a new computer and now my winrar doesn't update the save files when I close the game's .exe file. Normally a small window would pop-up saying, "Files have been updated/changed in this folder. Would you like to save these changes?" at which point I would select yes. This window does not pop up. I am curious if this has to do with settings on Winrar. TheMightierWolf 21:36, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm Jacob175 can you help me?? My problem is i dont know how to go to equestria world and what used the torn page please help me how to get there or give a simple hint. I realy appreciate if you help me Thank you. Please give me reply14:20, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the information Jacob175=) Haradwa (talk) 04:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Jacob i want to ask you how to find ummm... a questioner i mean npc that ask you question that has three option like option 1 for lawful option 2 for neutral option 3 for chaotic i cant find these type of npc and i cant recruit some of the recruitable character that needed ummm..... the right alignment like the main protoganist of tale of vasperia , yuri he needed a neutral alignment i cant seem to find any of the npc that ask you a question and you can choose to have neutral or lawful or even chaotic so that's the end of my question i hope you understand and if you can help i really appreciate it 06:21, September 4, 2016 (UTC)06:21, September 4, 2016 (UTC)